Guts Over Fear
by carabellalutzdresden
Summary: Tibet and Carabella Lutz-Dresden realize their instinct overrules being scared. TibetxOC oneshot OOC Tibet


div class="gr-top" style="border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px;"  
>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"<br>div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
>h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"span style="font-size: 12px;""Hmmm!" Lydia hummed frustratingly as she sat on the stone steps of an alleyway she'd gotten separated from Cara, Mia and Rico and instead of waiting for them to find her the little blond medusa decided to find them which resulted in her getting lost her blue red pupil eyes dulled slightly at her own foolishness then swallowed taking noticed of how dry her throat was "Liddy is thirsty!" she mumbled then looked around and saw one of those vending machine thingies Rico showed her the last time they went out.span/h2  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
>div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /she got up and went over to it and took off her black hood before searching around her pockets for her wallet…good! She had just enough for a can of lemonade when Lydia when to put the coins in she didn't notice a certain trio approaching until she dropped her quarter she followed the coins path and squeaked when it was stopped by a shoe then yelped when blonde guy and a tanned guy got to her level and in her /br /"honhon Regardez mes amis, c'est une petite fleur perdue!~" [look my friends it's a lost little flower.]br /br /" Oh, ella tan linda! What's you're name nina?" [oh, she's cute!] [little girl]br /br /Lydia reeled back and let out a fearful whimper and quickly grabbed her pigtails {snakes} before they stared moving from the emotional turmoil she was feeling were these men gonna hurt her? The green eyed man seemed to notice her discomfort and put his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose and tried to speak but this seem to intimidate Lydia more making her back up only to hit another person behind her that made a weird sound "kesekese!" that halted when Lydia whipped her head around and was met with silvery-white hair and red eyes that were staring back at her in /br /Prussia Povbr /br /Gilbert cursed under his breath as he ran through the towns back alleys he was late meeting up with Toni and Francis when he finally reached the spot he saw two somewhat annoyed men for him but before he could say anything they heard a small ting and saw a coin roll towards Francis's shoe causing the trio to followed the coins path and saw a little girl with long blond hair that went to her knees and two small wavy pigtails done up on both sides of her head looking at the coin it no surprise to Gilbert when the Spaniard and Frenchman decided to tease the girl a little he watch them crouch to her level while he went behind her to scare her off so the BTT could go drinking or /br /He watched as the little seemed absolutely terrified of his two friends and backed up when Toni tried to talk to her the albino noticed something…did her pigtails just move? Maybe it was the wind but it's not real windy today he train of thought was broken when the girl bumped into him causing Gilbert to snicker making the child whip her head around the second Gilbert saw those sky blue eyes and blonde hair it was like seeing West as a child again…and someone else there was only one person Ludwig was with that he could think of but, she was human!?… right? so that mean she was long gone from this world but, there was no other explanation for this child other then…Gilbert swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat then opened his to speak a name he hadn't said or heard in a /br /span  
>div style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Aisling?" span/div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
